Giving In
by TamaniandEdwardsGirl
Summary: What if Laurel agreed to have sex with Tamani in Spells? Lemon! My first, so don't be too judgmental.


What if Laurel agreed to have sex with Tamani in Spells? Lemon! My first, so don't be too judgmental.

LPOV

_Tamani leans in and kisses Laurel while they are dancing._

"Tam…" I lean in for another kiss. His kiss tasted like nectar, sweet and very delicious. He is a very good kisser. He grabs me and pulls me in as close as he can.

"Laurel…. Lets get out of here…." He said. He pulled me out of the ball room. He walked outside onto a back path. Once we were on the path, he lifted me up and carried me bridal style through the night.

"Tamani, where are we going?" I asked with curiosity.

"We're going back to my place Laurel…. is that's okay with you?" He looked at me and paused, waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless, part of me was wondering what would happen if we went to his place. Another part of me knew, and that part was excited.

I looked up at his eyes. They were clouded with lust. I finally decided to answer his question. "Yes, I would love to go," I said with a sexy grin.

With that he was off and started to speed walk. He looked down at me and gave me another kiss, but this time it was deeper, and he groined.

He continued to speed walk until he got frustrated and began to run to his house. He kept looking down at me and giving me little pecks along the way. When we reached his house he opened the door as fast as he could. He started to make out with me and slammed me against the wall. I moaned at his aggressiveness. I heard a little bit of noise.

"Tamani…. Oh! Hello Laurel…. What are you doing here?" said Tamani's mother as she walked into the room. Oh SHIT! Tamani's mother is here? I quickly moved away from Tam and he stepped to face his mother. I tried to look at Rhoslyn, but my eyes could not meet her face.

"Mother…. Sorry about barging in like that, but I was wondering if Laurel and I could have a few hours alone… and we can talk later?" Tamani asked in a stained voice. He looked at his mother as he was to say, 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!'

"Sorry about that Tamani, I will be out of your hair for the rest of the night, nice seeing you again Laurel," she said as she bowed and left. I looked at Tamani and put my head into his chest.

"Sorry about that…. So where were we?" Tam asked and started kissing me again.

He began to kiss me with force, and I rapped my arms around him to get closer. I slowly parted my lips, and let his tongue in. He moaned at the sensation. I wound my fingers in his hair as he began to slide his fingers down my back. My hips bucked up at the feeling, and it sent wetness to my core. He started to move us towards his bedroom.

I have only been in his bedroom once, when I asked him to show me it when I was visiting. It was a basic bedroom, a bed and a dresser, made out of wood. The bed had blue sheets, and looked very thin.

As we entered the room he pushed me onto the bed. Before he came onto the bed he removed his shirt. His chest was chiseled and was a bit tanned, and very sexy. I licked my lips in hunger. He lowered himself onto the bed and started nipping at my neck. I yelp as this sent even more wetness to my core.

His lips found themselves at the top of my strap and started lowering it. He did this with the other strap to. When both straps were lowered, this showed my breast. He moaned at the sight of them. I didn't notice until now that he continued to mutter "mine, all mine." He started to lick from my neck all the way down to my left breast. He paused to look at it then took my nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. His other hand snaked up and started to pinch the right nipple.

"Tam… oh god!" I yelped from the amazing feeling. He chuckled and switched breasts. My hands tangled in his hair. He continued to lick until he began to lower his tongue and started to lick my hips. He pushed the fabric away from my hips. He pushed them all the way down to my ankles. He started kissing me from the calf all the way up my leg. When he reached my inner thigh, he spread my legs a little. Thank god I went commando tonight. He spread my folds and blew on them. This sent me into a frenzy.

"Oh my god! Tamani I need MORE!" With that he thrust his finger into my cunt. "Oh FUCK", I said out of pleasure. He grinned and moved faster and added another finger. I felt the friction inside of me about to explode when he pulled out his fingers. "TAM! Why did you do that!" He smirked and got off the bed. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but then he began to pull down his pants. He dick was HUGE! I've seen David's before, and it didn't compare to his size. David refused to have sex with me, which frustrated me a lot. Thank god I didn't because I wouldn't be with Tamani right now.

He lowered himself onto me and position himself at my entrance. "Laurel, I love you so much," he said. He started to thrust inside of me until he met my barrier. He looked up at me in shock, and then smiled knowing that I would be his. He pushed in a little more and broke my barrier. "Fuck," I said in pain. It hurt a lot but Tamani held still and waited for it to pass. A couple of tears squeezed its way out of my eyes. When the pain ebbed away, I started thrusting my hips and he began to move.

Grunts, moans and pants came from us as we moved together. Tamani moved my legs a little higher, and put us into a new position. "Oh god! Oh god! Don't stop Tamani!" he started thrusting in faster and faster until I came. He continued to thrust and I milked him as he came.

After we came down from our highs, he collapsed onto me and we began to snuggle. "Wow, that was something…"

"Yeah…. Does this mean we are together…" Tamani said with curious eyes. I looked at him and smiled.

"Why did you think we had sex, it was not a one night stand Tamani, I wouldn't do that to you. I love you Tamani." I said. He kissed me then we snuggled and fell asleep.

There was a knock on the door. "Tamani, some guys are here to see you, they say they can't find…. Oh! Laurel there you are!" Rhoslyn said. Tam and I sat up with only the sheet to cover us.

"I'll be right out there mother, same with Laurel." Tamani said.

"Hurry they said it was important." Rhoslyn said in a worried voice.

Tamani and I got dressed and only exchanged a couple of glances at each other. When we were all dressed we exited the room. When we entered the other room, Rhoslyn was there along with two other men.

"Laurel, your human parents are waiting on the other side of gate worried sick, we said that we would look for you, but we couldn't find you, so we sent out in the morning for Tamani's help. We thought that he would know where you were… and we were right." Tamani looked at me and looked towards the door. This probably meant that it was time to leave.

"Oh, sorry about that. I will be making my way out. Thank you for having me over Rhoslyn, hope to see you soon." I said with a fake smile. I loved Tamani's mother, but after last night, I might have to change my mind.

Tamani and the two guards walked me to the gate were Jamison was waiting for me. I gave Tam a goodbye kiss and walked towards Jamison.

"Laurel, you had your parents worried sick, where were you?" he eyed me when saying this, as if I was a child after stealing a cookie and being caught.

"Sorry, I lost count of time and slept at Tamani's place and I am very sorry." I said, trying to sound sincere. Jamison nodded and went to open the gate.

I looked back at Tamani for the last time today and went back to the human world, were I was to face my parents, and also David.

So what do u think? Good or bad? PLZ REVIEW! I might write another tanxlaurel if u guys like and review!


End file.
